TCOT Holiday Miracle
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: Perry convinces Della to spend the holidays with him and their friends in New York. A light, fluffy story filled with the love of friends and families, of course romance and a surprise or two.
1. Chapter 1

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 1

The rain from the December storm pounded against the slider door of Perry Mason's office. The attorney was ensconced behind his desk reading a brief, studiously ignoring three separate piles of paper that lay atop the large mahogany table. One stack held letters and contracts needing his signature, one contained client files for the current and previous day—and his least favorite pile, the one with the mail, had been pushed to the far edge of the desk top. Mason finished reading the brief, then began to tackle what seemed to be a mountain of paperwork. Halfway through he stopped and stretched, reaching for the cup of coffee left there by his secretary two hours before. Taking a sip, he grimaced, realizing it was cold. Returning the cup to the saucer, he hit the intercom button to his right and buzzed her.

"Della!"

"Right here."

"Is it possible to get another cup of your delicious coffee and could you also bring in the Phillips file?"

"Absolutely…I'm on my way."

Perry smiled at the sound of her voice, the voice that smiled and caressed as she spoke. The voice that always sounded like warm brandy, honey, and a soft purr all rolled into one. The voice that laughed at his silly jokes, cheered his victories, calmed him when he was agitated, and soothed him when he was tired. The voice was like the woman herself, sultry and seductive one minute, demure and innocent the next…but always with an undercurrent of love. Yes, Della Street was in a class all her own, an alluring, charming, intriguing, beautiful, passionate woman who had bewitched him with her clever humor, fierce stubbornness, and infuriating independence. All these attributes and a hundred more described Perry's girl and he knew how lucky he was that she had come into his life. He would never forget that day six years before…

_It was July and the city of Los Angles was embroiled in a heat wave that rivaled the Mohave Desert. The temperature soared into the high nineties with triple digits yet to come. All over town, fans were blowing full force and those lucky enough to have air conditioners in their windows were hoping that they wouldn't break down._

_Perry Mason pulled into the garage of the Brent Building and smoothly parked his car in the space reserved for him. Happy to be in the cool of the large edifice, the attorney took his time getting out of his car and taking the elevator to the ninth floor. Lost in thought, he was almost at the private door of his office when he suddenly remembered his secretary was quitting and moving clear across the country to New York. Perry had been upset when Karen tendered her resignation but she managed to keep him calm by assuring him she had someone in mind for her replacement. She was very persuasive so Perry agreed to meet the paragon of secretarial skills she described but he wouldn't make a snap decision. He would have to think it over and, if the interview didn't go well, Karen would have to find someone else. So the meeting had been arranged and today was the day. An hour later Karen buzzed her employer to announce that his ten a.m. appointment had arrived. Perry put on his suit jacket, straightened his tie, and within a minute Karen opened the door. After that, everything was a blur. Perry Mason had come face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, a vision in an aqua two piece linen suit with silver buttons and minimal jewelry-small silver hoop earrings, a watch, and a silver and turquoise bracelet. When she extended her small, delicate hand in greeting, Perry noticed the soft pink polish on her fingernails. On further inspection, he saw the same soft pink polish on toenails peeking from white patent leather peep toe sandals. Her voice was soft, yet confident and firm, her eyes somewhere between soft brown and hazel, and a smile so dazzling there was no need for artificial lighting. The lawyer felt himself perspire and it clearly had nothing to do with the heat wave._

"Perry…**Perry**." Della's hand softly touched her employer's arm. "Are you alright? You looked like you were a million miles away."

Perry looked up at Della. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. "I'm sorry darling," he replied, his voice warm and loving. "I was just remembering a very important day…a very special day."

"I'm glad you're having nice memories, especially on a day like today. I for one am ready for this rain to stop. An entire week of this is more than enough for me. Here is your coffee and the file you need. Can I do anything else for you?"

"Thank you for the coffee and the file, and yes, you can do something for me. You can have dinner with me tonight, Miss Street. I thought we'd go to my place, I'll cook for you, and we can sit by the fire and listen to some music. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds wonderful. A girl would have to be crazy to turn down an offer like that." She treated him to one of her most dazzling smiles. "Oh, before I forget, Max called. He'd like you to call him back when you have time."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but I don't think it was important. He didn't sound upset or in a rush or anything. Just sounded like himself, friendly and calm."

"All right, I'll call him back in a while. I have to finish this or my secretary will be very upset with me."

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Della's voice lowered seductively and she bent over to very lightly run her finger down Perry's jaw line. The she turned and walked out of Perry's office leaving the lawyer literally paralyzed and breathless.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Maxwell Stein picked up the phone and greeted his friend with a good-natured tone to his voice.

"All right Mason, where have you been hiding yourself? Wait! I know the answer. I saw the papers…you've been in court. You did it again. How do you do it? This one was really something. Even Ma was worried…just a little, but you know her. She has faith in you and she loves you. She knew you'd win. Mazel Tov, buddy."

Perry laughed. "Thanks Max and thank Mama, too…and the feeling is mutual."

"So, how will you celebrate? Are you going to take the lovely Miss Street away for the holidays?"

"I'm not sure."

Max heard hesitation in Perry's voice. "What do you mean you're not sure? It's the holidays, man! I'm thinking an island somewhere, you know, far from the madding crowd, no reporters, no gossip mongers…sunny days, star-filled nights, soft breezes, and just the two of you. Sounds like the perfect vacation to me."

"It does sound perfect but I think Della wants something else. Trouble is, I don't know what. I asked her if she wanted to go away and she didn't answer me. Well, she did, but it was one of those 'whatever you want is fine with me' kind of answers. Then twice I asked her if she wanted something else and she changed the subject and said she had things to do and would think about it. So now I'm in a bit of a quandary and the holidays are only three weeks away. Speaking of them, what are you doing?"

"Well, since Hanukkah and Christmas come so close together this year, I'm taking the family to New York. We're flying out on the 18th, which is the last day of school for the kids. I even talked my sister and her husband into going. Their kids were so excited I thought Amy and Marv were going to go deaf from all the cheering. I heard them over the phone like they were standing next to me, so you can imagine how loud they were in person. Judy's brother Steve wanted us to stay with them but the kids wanted to stay in a hotel so that settled it, we're staying at the Waldorf Astoria. I figured it's the holidays so why not go all the way. Besides, it's right near everything so all the better. My parents are going to stay with Judy's parents. Steve and his wife Lynn invited us for dinner one night and a morning brunch. Wait until you see their house. It's gorgeous! They have a huge brownstone right smack in the middle of Manhattan. We'll take in the sights—Statue of Liberty, the U.N., the Empire State Building, Radio Music Hall, go to a show, do some shopping. We'll celebrate the first five nights of Hanukkah with the family, then the day after Christmas we're all driving up to the mountains. They have these family resorts that are open year-round that are great for kids...they'll have their own activities and there's plenty of activities for the older generation. And let me tell you, Judy and I intend to enjoy our own activities…if you get my drift."

Max began to laugh and Perry joined in. His friend had a contagious laugh and a disarming personality and anyone who met him was immediately taken with the erudite Mr. Stein. He and Perry had met in college, pledged the same fraternity, and attended the same law school. Max was as tall, dark, and handsome as his friend and carried himself in the same confident manner. Both men were brilliant, decent, and had the highest set of morals and integrity.

Maxwell Stein was born in California but his parents Sara and Ben emigrated from Russia with their families in 1905. They arrived in New York with the clothing on their backs, a few personal items, and a dream of having a better life. They settled on the East Side and found work in the garment industry sweatshops. A few years later, the doctor suggested a warmer climate would be better for Ben Stein's health so the family moved to California and chose L.A. as their new home. They worked hard and a few years later Ben had the good fortune to meet Morris Gold. The older man was selling his haberdashery and Ben and Sara were able to buy the business from him. Eventually, one store became two, two became three and more and Steins department stores sprung up all over Los Angles and the surrounding suburbs.

Unbeknownst to them, Max Stein and Judy Cohen grew up five blocks apart on the Lower East Side but only met one spring night in college hundreds of miles away at a dance sponsored by her sorority. For them it was like being struck by lightning—the proverbial love at first sight. They dated all through college and were married a month after graduation. While Max was in law school, Judy found a position as a Kindergarten teacher in an elementary school close to their small apartment. Every Friday night they had dinner at the elder Stein's cozy home, and since Perry Mason and Max Stein were such close friends the future attorney was always included.

When both men stopped their chuckles, Max addressed the reason for his call. "By the way, Perry, Ma would like you and Della to come for Friday night dinner. Actually she instructed me to **TELL** you to come…and I quote "Oye…it's been too long. He and Della need a good meal. They run around like mashuganah's. They don't eat right, they don't get enough rest…Della's got a face like an angel but trust me, she could stand a few extra pounds. It wouldn't hurt. And my Perry, he worries too much. You should tell him to give up all the cops and robbers and murder nonsense and go and be your partner. So call already and tell them Papa and I will see them Friday night. Sundown is early. They have to be here at five o' clock…and no excuses."

"I'll talk to Della but I'm sure it will be fine with her. You know she loves your parents and I know she and Judy have been meaning to get together. Tell Mama we'll be there by five. We wouldn't miss it for anything." Perry's voice held a genuine warmth as he spoke about the woman he considered to be a surrogate Mother.

"Famous last words my friend, but I'll tell her. And if you know what's good for you, you'd **BETTER **show up. Otherwise I know a little old lady who is a killer with the soup ladle."

As they hung up, Perry Mason, famed attorney, seeker of truth and justice, able to break down the strongest of witnesses with his commanding presence and tone of voice—the unstoppable man who wins every case he tries knew without a doubt that Mrs. Sara Stein had a power all her own.


	2. Chapter 2

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 2

The large table in Ben and Sara's dining room was covered with a delicate off-white tablecloth and set with fine heirloom china, sparkling crystal, and shining silverware. Thick, white Sabbath candles in silver candlesticks, fresh flowers in a hand blown vase, homemade braided egg bread called Hallah, and a pewter Kiddush cup, holding sweet grape wine also graced the table.

Moments before, the adults and children had been talking quietly amongst themselves. Now, a hush came over the room as everyone turned their attention in to the woman standing at the head of the table. In a soft, melodic voice Sara Stein led her family in the ancient, traditional Sabbath blessings over the candles and bread, while Ben said the prayer over the wine. After the serious part of the evening was observed, dinner began in earnest, beginning with Sara's unparalleled chicken and matzoh ball soup followed by salad, brisket, baked chicken, a noodle pudding called Koogle, sweet potatoes, and fresh green beans. As if that wasn't enough, Sara had baked her famous cinnamon apple cake and strudel and gooey fudge brownies for the children.

Sara looked at her family and friends gathered around the table and a huge smile crossed her face. Nothing gave her more pleasure than to be able to do things for them. At sixty-seven years of age, she was still active and ruled with a firm hand and a warm and loving heart. Although small in stature, she could and would take anyone on if the situation warranted. One look from her had everyone running in the opposite direction. However tonight her home was filled with delicious food, warmth and laughter and Sara was happy that her entire family, as well as Perry and Della, were there.

After questioning the children about their week at school and their activities, Sara focused on the adults. Della was sitting to her left and suddenly found the older woman's hand on her face in a loving touch. "So tell me Della darling, is my Perry taking care of you?"

Della smiled at the older woman and answered her in a soft voice. "Yes, Mama Sara. You don't have to worry. Perry always takes wonderful care of me."

"I know that sweetheart but you two, you work so hard, the hours you keep, a bite here, a meal there, running around…it's not normal, not healthy. Are you tired? You look a little pale to me." Sara looked at Perry and in a slightly admonishing tone said, "And you, Mister eminent attorney. Don't think I don't know what goes on with you either."

Perry, sitting next to Della, reached across her and covered Sara's hand with his own. His voice was gentle, almost reverent as he answered her. "Mama, you know I love you but please, don't worry. Della and I are just fine and believe me I make sure she's taken care of. She comes first, always has, always will. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her to make sure she's safe and protected and happy. And I'm fine, never better. I'm a lucky guy. I have all of you and I have the most wonderful woman in the world by my side. And I promise to slow down a little—at least for now. The holidays will be here soon and, if I can get an answer from a certain gorgeous brunette I might be able to take her away somewhere." As he finished speaking Perry took Della's hand in his, applying light pressure and caressing the top of it tenderly. This in turn sent a warm blush to his secretary's face.

"Ahem…" Max cleared his throat as a sign for his mother to stop nagging. Taking the conversation in a somewhat different direction he asked, "Perry, what is the illustrious Mr. Drake up to these days?"

The attorney smiled and seemed to sigh. "Paul's fine. Right now he's out of town on some important business. He'll be gone for a week, maybe two. He'll be home for a few days. Then he and Josie will be taking off for the holidays…Big Bear I think. He wanted to go..."

Before Perry could finish his sentence Max interrupted him. There was excitement in his voice and a twinkle in his eye. "Perry! I've got an idea! Why don't you and Della come to New York with us…with all of us? I bet you could still get a reservation at the Waldorf or another hotel and worse-case scenario you could stay with Steve and Lynn. I know they'd love it and..."

"Oh Perry, yes! That would be wonderful." Judy was animated. "Imagine, all of us in New York. It would give Della and me a chance to go shopping and catch up and of course Amy and Lynn would..."

Everyone started talking at once and Perry turned to Della to ask her what she thought of the idea. Expecting her to be excited he was somewhat surprised by her reaction. She was quiet—a little too quiet and he thought he detected a faraway look in her eyes. Mason held up his hand in order to be able to speak but no one paid any attention until ten year old Liza—Max's oldest—went over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Uncle Perry?"

"Yes Liza, what it is honey?"

"Please, oh please, can you and Aunt Della come with us to New York...puleeeze? You have to come! You just have to! It's going to be so much fun."

Perry smiled at the young girl and put his arm around her pulling her close. "Liza, that's the nicest invitation I've ever received...we've ever received. I'll tell you what, Aunt Della and I will talk about it and I'll let Daddy know, all right?"

Liza started to protest, wanting a different answer from the attorney but her mother quietly and cleverly saved the moment. "Liza, why don't you take your brother and sister and cousins and go into the living room? I brought those books that you checked out of the library. It's almost time for desert then we're going home."

When the children had left the room, Judy turned to the couple with an apologetic look. "Perry, I'm sorry Liza put you on the spot like that. It's just that she's so excited. It's all she's talked about since we told the children about the trip."

Perry laughed. "I don't blame her. It does sound wonderful." He glanced at Della, then looked back at their friends. "All right Mr. Stein, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know our decision."

With that Sara Stein rose from the table and went into the kitchen to get the desert but not before she noticed the look that passed between her handsome Perry and his beautiful Della. Something was wrong…something wasn't kosher...and in her world that wasn't good.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The amber colored flames of the fire danced in the hearth, lighting the semi-darkened room and throwing out its warmth, enveloping the couple on the sofa. Perry was sitting at one corner, leaning against the arm, his long legs stretched out in front of him on the matching ottoman. He was holding Della, whose head was pillowed on his lap and who, at the moment, was dozing, content to be in Perry's protective arms. They had only been home an hour and as he lovingly caressed her face and ran his fingers through her soft curls, he thought back to the evening at the Steins.

As always, it was filled with love and laughter and once again he and Della were happy to be included in such a wonderful family. However, always being aware of things and people around him, especially the ones he cared about most, Perry didn't miss the meaning of Sara's words for him when she pulled him aside and in that indomitable way let him know that she would see them in New York-if not before. He also didn't miss the extra hug or the whispered words Sara gave Della when they were leaving. Then, with a last hug for Perry and enough food to last them a month, she sent them on their way.

But something was definitely bothering his beautiful girl and when something bothered Della, it bothered him as well. Maybe the trip to New York for the holidays was a good idea after all. They could both do with a break and he couldn't think of anything better than spending time with family and friends and the person you loved most in the world.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della Street stretched slowly, soaking up the last vestiges of sleep before yawning and opening her beautiful eyes. She looked around the large, well-appointed master bedroom and as wakefulness grabbed hold of her a smile formed on her lips. Her robe had been laid out across the foot of the bed, and realizing that Perry had left it there for her caused the smile to become a grin. Just as she finished tying it around her, the door opened and Perry walked in carrying a tray. As their eyes met, he smiled the special smile he kept only for her, set the tray down quickly on the bedside table and pulled her up into his arms.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty," he said tenderly, kissing her forehead.

Della slid her hands around Perry's neck. "Good morning counselor," she replied softly, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him softly on the lips. "When I woke up, I was all alone…there was this empty space…it was awful…really terrible." She pretended to pout. "I didn't know what I was going to do…I thought I would have to send for a search party to find you."

Perry looked down at Della and laughed. "If you must know Miss Street, I was making our breakfast and thinking about what we could possibly do today. I did check on you a few times but you were fast asleep. You looked so peaceful and beautiful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides, I love watching you sleep."

"Well in that case I guess I can forgive you." Della stood on her tiptoes and gave Perry another kiss on the lips. She then turned and looked at the tray. "Everything looks delicious sweetheart. I just don't know if I can eat it all. I'm still full from last night. Mama Sara really outdid herself."

Perry laughed. "I'm still full myself. You're right - Mama is amazing and really went overboard with that dinner, but that's how she is. She hasn't slowed down one bit in all the years I've known her. She loves doing it but even she needs a break once and a while. I'm really glad that Max and Judy convinced her and Ben to go on the trip. It will do them a world of good." Perry paused momentarily, then decided to broach the subject uppermost on his mind. "Speaking of the Steins, I have to call Max and let him know if we're going or not. So, tell me Miss Street, are you up for it? I think it would be wonderful and like Judy said, you could shop and we could spend time with her and Max—and of course have time to ourselves. I wouldn't mind going up to that resort that Max talked about either."

"Perry…I...that is…"Della hesitated a second too long and Perry noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What is it baby, what's wrong?" He sat down on the bed and gently pulled her down onto his lap.

"It's just...it's…I got a letter from my mom this week. My whole family is going away for Christmas to Florida. Mom said she knew I was busy and probably had made my own plans and didn't think I would want to go or if we – if you and I – could even get away so she went ahead and planned everything without telling me. I was so hurt and angry when I got that letter! I called her and asked her why she didn't just ask me instead of assuming that we wouldn't go. She apologized and said she would see what she could do and of course we were welcome but by then I didn't want to go. At that point I felt like an 'add on.' It sort of knocked the wind out of me and took away all the pleasure. I don't know why she did it. Maybe she thinks I don't want to come home any more, which couldn't be more wrong. I—we're just busy and there's always so much to do. Don't misunderstand me, I love our life together and I wouldn't change it for anything. You're the most important person in my life and you know L.A. is my home now. I couldn't imagine life anywhere else or with anyone else. Then there's Paul, and the Steins, and all our other friends. I do want to go back and visit and would love to have my parents and brothers and sister come out here but—but to not be included—I don't know what's gotten into her but lately it seems that she's different. She's—oh, I don't know. And last night at the Steins, with all that talk about the holidays and family I guess it really got to me." Della couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they fell unbidden down her face.

Perry cradled her against him, rubbing her back, trying to give her some measure of comfort. He let her cry out her feelings then pulled back a bit to look at her and gently wipe the tears away with his fingers. When her tears had run their course and she was again able to speak, she looked up into Perry's deep blue eyes and said softly. "You must think I'm terrible, acting like a spoiled child who didn't get her way."

"I don't think any of that, darling. First, you most certainly are not terrible and second, you are definitely not acting like a spoiled child. Your feelings are hurt and your mother did something you can't understand. Knowing her as I do, it's hard for me to figure out why she did what she did but I don't think it means you're being thought of as an 'add on' or that you're any less loved. I know for a fact how your family feels about you and vice versa, so my sweet girl, my suggestion is that you call your mom, ask her if everything is all right, which I'm sure it is, then tell her and the rest of your family to have a wonderful holiday vacation. And as for you, I think you should let me take you away to New York so we can have a wonderful holiday too and I can spoil you and give you whatever your heart desires."

"My Perry." She sniffed and treated him to one of her more dazzling smiles. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. How did I get so lucky?

"I'm the lucky one, baby, and I thank God for you every single day." Perry smiled and nestled Della's chin in his hand, giving her a wink. "Now, all better?"

Della returned a spectacular smile. "All better. All right Mr. Mason, call Max and tell him we're going and I'll call my Mom and then..."

"And then, my beautiful girl, I think we should do something about breakfast."

Della gazed up at her handsome lawyer with sultry eyes. "Yes, come to think of it I am a bit hungry – but not for food."

Perry put his arms around Della, bent down and softly nuzzled her ear. "We can always have an appetizer first," he suggested huskily.

A warm blush spread across Della's face as her heart began to pound and her pulse to race. She turned within the circle of Perry's arms and the look on her face stole his breath as she left small little kisses on his lips. Perry responded, pulling her more deeply into his embrace into and left his own soft, sensuous kisses all over her face. He gently removed her robe, shed his own clothes, then lay down next to her and tenderly took her in his arms once again. As his gentle hands caressed her body, Della moaned and whimpered, all the while begging Perry to never stop. She ran her fingers through his thick curly hair, up and down his back, around to his broad chest, and down to his stomach. They became lost in each other, Della succumbing completely to Perry's will, helpless and uncaring in surrender. Deeper and deeper they went, until both were completely lost in their own far away paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 3

I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. Again, my thanks to my tireless editor Diane who always listens and gives her unwavering support and encouragement. You're the BEST!

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 3

Perry Mason opened the back door of his office to Paul Drake's coded knock. The handsome, prematurely grey-haired detective smiled as he greeted the attorney.

"Good morning. How are you and the always gorgeous Miss Street this fine morning?"

"We're both just fine Paul, thank you. I must say, you're in a great mood for a Monday morning."

"I am indeed Perry, and I owe it all to the weather, the case I was working on, and most importantly, Nina." The P.I raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed heartily as he sat down in the comfortable client's chair, throwing his legs languidly over the side.

"All right I'll bite. Fill me in Mr. Drake. Details man, I want the details."

Paul lit a cigarette, snapped the lighter shut and put it back in his jacket pocket. Blowing out the smoke, he grinned and said, "Well, the rain has finally stopped, everything went like clockwork on the Hanson case—by the way, thanks for recommending Jim Hanson to me, especially since he lives on the East Coast now and you haven't seen him in years. I have great team operatives and we were able to get all the information we needed pretty quickly. We turned everything over to him, called the feds and the extortionist that caused all the trouble is awaiting a trial date in a Philadelphia jail. I'm pretty sure that once the case goes to trial he'll be convicted and sent to Rock View State Prison in Bellfonte, Pennsylvania for a long sentence. It's a medium security prison but its 'fine for the crime'." Paul chuckled at his little joke.

"That's great Paul, just great. I'm glad that everything worked out for you and so fast too. Now to the most important issue. What's going on with Nina? What did she do that has you all in a twitter?"

"She's the best. I flew in last night and let me tell you with the time change I was pretty beat. She met me at the airport, drove me home, fixed a delicious dinner and unpacked my bags. She even called her cleaning girl to come in while I was gone so the apartment looked great. Yesterday she went to the market and got a few things for the week—enough to hold us over until Saturday. That's when we're leaving for Big Bear. I have nothing to do this week but catch up on paper work and make sure my laundry gets done and of course I have to pack. Other than that, I'm just gonna take it easy."

Perry smiled at his friend and when he spoke his voice held a genuine warmth both for the investigator and the woman that seemed to have finally won Paul Drake over. He and Della both were very fond of Nina Parker and had on more than one occasion discussed the relationship between her and their closest friend. "Nina is a real gem Paul, and you know Della thinks the same of her. I'm happy for you buddy, and glad that you're taking a break. You deserve it. Have a wonderful time."

"Thanks pal, I intend to do just that." Drake sat up in the chair, turned and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk. Momentarily becoming serious, he posed a question to his closest friend. "Say Perry, do you think that you and your own gem could have dinner with Nina and me tomorrow or Wednesday? Since we won't be together over the holidays I thought we could go to Morellie's. It could be a pre-holiday celebration. I know it's short notice and you probably have plans but I figured you have to eat so I thought I take a shot."

Perry was about to tell Paul that he didn't think they could make it but there was something in Paul's voice and in his manner that made the attorney stop and think. Something was definitely up with Paul and Nina and it must be important if Paul was pressing the issue.

"Dinner sounds great Paul," Perry smiled as he answered the P.I. "I'll check with Della later and let you know which night will be better. By the way, I finally convinced Della to go away with me for Christmas and New Year's."

"It's about time Perry. Good for you pal. Talk about someone needing a vacation. If there were ever two people that could use it, it's the two of you. So, where are you taking that lovely secretary of yours —Hawaii, Mexico, Bermuda, some far away exotic island?"

"Well it's far enough away all right. Actually you just came back from there—well close by anyway. Della and I are going to spend five days in New York with the whole Stein Family. We were at Mama Sara's and Papa Ben's for Friday night dinner last week and Max suggested we come along. So we'll do that and celebrate Hanukkah with them and the day after Christmas, we're all driving up to the mountains and staying at one of those year-round resorts that are so popular. We'll fly back January second and since New Year's Day is a Wednesday, their kids don't have to rush back and it will give everyone a chance to settle in and get ready for the everyday grind. I'm closing the office as of Thursday night, sending everyone home with pay and their Christmas bonuses and come Friday morning, my beautiful girl and I will be winging our way to the Big Apple. I didn't think we'd be able to get a hotel reservation, and we were doubly lucky to get a flight. We're on a different plane than the Steins but at least we're flying out on the same day. The kids only have school in the morning so Max and Judy and Amy and Marv will pick the older ones up and leave for the airport right from there. Della spoke to Judy yesterday and they have everything timed to the second. I don't understand half of it but Della knew exactly what Judy and Amy were talking about." Perry shook his head and laughed lightly. "I think those Stein women, especially Mama, could run a country and I'm adding Della right into the mix. They're something all right."

"I bet Della's really excited. She's always trying to get you to take a break. She must be looking forward to this."

Perry didn't answer right away and Paul's antennae were immediately raised.

"Is something the matter Perry?" Paul suddenly had another thought but was almost afraid to ask the question. "Della's all right isn't she—she's not sick or anything?"

"No, oh no. It's nothing like that Paul. I didn't mean to alarm you. Della's fine. It's…well it's kind of personal to her and I don't know if she would want me to say anything. It may turn out to be nothing. I'll just say this. At first, she didn't want to go. Even before Max came up with the idea, I had asked her if she wanted to go somewhere…I would take her anywhere she chose or we could stay here and do something else but she wouldn't tell me. Then Friday night we were at the Steins, the whole New York discussion was going on and everyone was really excited…except Della. Oh, she put on a good front but I knew something was off. But we talked about it, she feels better, and like you say, now she can't wait to go. I have something really special planned for her one night…actually it's on Christmas Eve and I hope I can pull it off."

"My money is on you Mr. Mason. I have no doubt that you'll deliver. And I'm sure whatever you have planned for Della she'll love it."

"I hope so Paul, I hope so. I want Della to have a wonderful Christmas, especially this Christmas. It's very important to me. _Very_ important."

"Uh Perry, can I ask you something"?

"Of course"

"Are you, that is, you're not going to propose to Della are you?"

The lawyer let out a deep sigh and looked at his friend. "As much as I'd love to, no, I'm not going to ask Della to marry me…not now anyway. I probably will ask her again and again until she says yes, but right now—well, it's just not a good time." Perry's demeanor changed and he returned to the topic of dinner.

"Listen Paul, why don't you go and call Nina and let her know that we're on for dinner. I'm going to track down my secretary and see if I can find out what the rest of my day is like. It should be a light one and a light week but we still have the mail to go through and I know she has some other things that need to be taken care of…and if I'm lucky she might just have lunch with me."

"All right pal, I'll take care of that. Maybe I'll be just as lucky and Nina will have lunch with me. I'll catch up with you later. Have a good rest of the day and give my love to Della."

"Yeah, see ya Paul and you do the same. And give Nina our best."

"Will do Perry. Take it easy."

Paul Drake walked out of Perry Mason's office the same way he had entered. However, one thought kept niggling at the back of his mind. Perry Mason was Paul Drake's closest friend and confidante—besides Della Street. They were as close as brothers and trusted one another completely. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for the other. Yes, Paul knew Perry very well…so well in fact that he knew when his friend was trying to keep something from him by changing the subject and when he was being asked to leave. Something was clearly up with his best friend and the woman he loved. Paul hoped that whatever it was wouldn't spoil their vacation or the special surprise Perry had planned for her.

PDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPD

Morellie's restaurant was a bit more crowded than usual for a Tuesday night, partly because of the evening Christmas shopping crowd and partly because Joe Morelli had added two new dishes to his already expansive menu. When Perry and Della entered they were warmly greeted by Joe himself and immediately taken to a quiet corner table in the back where Paul and Nina were waiting. After drink orders were taken, the two couples engaged in some small talk, then during a break in the conversation, Paul took Nina's hand in his and smiled at the woman he so obviously loved. Their eyes met and Nina nodded her head at Paul's questioning stare. He turned away from her and looked at his two best friends.

"Perry, Nina and I are really glad you and Della could have dinner with us tonight." Paul's voice was unusually quiet and serious, unlike his normally droll and humorous tone. "There's something I…something we have to tell you." The P.I. took a deep breath then blurted out the news. "I'm…I mean we're getting married…and that's not all. It seems that I…that we are going to be parents…Nina's pregnant and the baby is due around the end of June!"

Both women immediately teared up with joy and as Perry and Paul stood and shook hands and gave each other a hearty back slap, the attorney had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"That's great buddy, just great! That's the best news I've had all day. Hell, it's the best news I've had in a long time. I'm really happy for you…we both are. We know you'll have a wonderful life. Isn't that right, darling?" Perry turned to Della thinking she would agree but there was no answer from the brunette. She and Nina were embracing and crying so hard they were finding it impossible to speak.

When at last everyone gathered themselves enough to resume normal speech, a million questions were asked and answered as plans were made. Paul and Nina wanted a quiet ceremony and a small reception with just family and close friends. Because of the impending birth, they decided they would get married the end of January and of course Perry and Della were honored and touched when they were asked to stand up for them.

The evening came to a close as the two couples lingered over coffee and dessert until Paul announced that the mother-to-be needed her rest. Perry and Della offered their heartfelt congratulations one more time and watched wistfully as the soon-to-be-wed couple headed into what promised to be a peaceful, happy future.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The first class section of the large Boeing 737 was almost filled to capacity. The passengers were either dozing, reading, or engaging in quiet conversations. It had been a smooth flight and very shortly the plane would land in New York.

Perry was engrossed in a book, relishing in the fact that he had the uninterrupted time to read. It was a historical novel, his favorite books to read, and this one was especially meaningful since Della had given it to him. She had gone one day to file some papers at court and driving back to the office had passed the book store that she and Perry frequented. On a whim, she parked her car and went inside, hoping the particular book had been delivered from the publisher and could be purchased. As luck would have it, the delivery had been made that morning and there on the front table was the book. Since she and Perry were immersed in a trial, Della waited until it was over and they were celebrating with dinner at home. Perry was thrilled with his gift and spent the rest of the evening 'thanking' Della for the surprise. Now, even as Perry read, his arm was around Della who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

At length, Della opened her eyes and yawned prodigiously, covering her mouth with one hand and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes with the other. Extricating herself from Perry's embrace and sitting up in her seat, turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

"How was your nap, young lady?"

"It was very nice thank you. I just can't believe I slept so long."

"I'm glad honey, you needed it. You know, even though the week was suppose to be light, you ran around ticking things off your 'to do' list, and between finishing up everything at the office and getting packed and taking care of personal business, it's a wonder you didn't fall asleep before we took off. On top of everything, you managed to finish your shopping and mail the packages to that address in Florida your Mom gave you to make sure they arrive before Christmas. Your timing is impeccable. They'll be there by Monday and your family will be there tomorrow. Just how did you manage that?"

Della laughed lightly. "That Counselor, is a secret and a woman never divulges her secrets." She suddenly turned serious and lowered her voice. "Thank you Perry."

"You're welcome. What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For all this." Della swept her hand across the aisle. "For convincing me to go to New York, for putting up with me even when I'm emotional and not in the best mood and…and especially for taking care of me and loving me. You're always so patient and gentle and tender with me and I know there are times when I must drive you crazy. After all, I know I can be stubborn at times and it must infuriate you but you always give in to me. Well, almost always. I wish everyone could know you the way I do, could see the real you. What's **YOUR** secret Mr. Mason?"

Perry caressed Della's face with the back of his hand. "No secret, Del. What do you always tell me?"

"That you have to pick and choose your battles and that you fight the fights you can win."

"That's right, and since you're nothing but sweet and beautiful and amazing and have so many other virtues it would take me forever to list them. I'm so in love with you that sometimes I have to remind myself that you're real and won't disappear if I blink. So, you see, that's my secret or lack thereof. I have no battles to pick with you, baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Della. I'm a better lawyer because of you, my practice…**our** practice is better because of you…and I'm a better man because of you. We're not perfect, love isn't perfect, but I think it's safe to say that what we have is pretty close. Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes sir, it does. You are so nice and you say the sweetest things, but you're a stinker."

"Della, I'm sorry but I don't see the connection. Can you please clarify that for me, Miss Street?"

"Uh huh…thanks to your answer, I'm about to cry."

The attorney smiled lovingly at his girl and reached into his suit jacket, withdrawing his handkerchief. Tenderly he wiped away her tears and then tugged her to him, kissing her soft curls, amazed as always that this beautiful creature had consented to share his life.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Captain Collins speaking. We are about to begin our descent into LaGuardia Airport. Please put your seats in an upright position, returning all trays and fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in fifteen minutes. The temperature in New York is a cold but crisp and sunny 46 degrees. Please remain seated until the aircraft has come to a complete stop. On behalf of my co-pilot First Officer Andrews and our entire crew we want to wish you all a very happy holiday season. We hope you enjoyed your flight and once again, thank you for flying Trans World Airlines."

As the plane began its final descent Perry and Della looked out the window at the New York Skyline. Upon landing, the couple waited along with the rest of the passengers before standing up, gathering their belongings and moving toward the doors of the plane. As Perry and Della made their way down the aisle and reached the exit, the pretty blonde stewardess in her crisp blue and white uniform who had been attending them during the flight bade them a smiling goodbye. Watching them descend the stairs, she again thought that she recognized the tall handsome man and the stunning brunette on his arm.

"_They look so familiar. I just can't place them. Oh well…they look so happy and so much in love_…_must be on their honeymoon."_


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 4

Della Street stood beside Perry Mason at the large, busy check in desk in the lobby of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, taking in the massive reception area with wide-eyed amazement as the attorney signed the register in his bold, masculine script and spoke conversationally to the man behind the counter.

Della had been in many hotels in her lifetime, as a young girl vacationing with her parents, a few times with girlfriends on 'get-away' weekends, and in recent years with Perry when they managed to sneak away for a brief vacation. Each hotel was lovely, with its own special feel and its own special memories, but this…this stately landmark was something else. After a thirty minute ride from the airport the cab carrying Perry and Della arrived at the hotel. The couple emerged from the taxi and were immediately transported to another world. A bellman wearing a dark red uniform with gold braided epaulets on his shoulders helped the cabbie remove their luggage from the trunk and placed it on a wheeled caddy. Smiling and tipping his cap, he waved his hand toward the entrance. Perry and Della entered the heavy brass double doors and walked up the steps to the enormous lobby. At first sight Della gasped and stopped dead in her tracks until Perry gently prodded her forward.

The gorgeous lobby was art deco in style, with marble floors, trees, and plants encased in huge Chinese pots around the perimeter, and comfortable but rich textured sofas and chairs scattered about. In the center of the room, suspended from the ceiling hung a mammoth gold chandelier, its many prisms catching the sunlight coming through the arched windows. Della noticed a very large three-tiered stand with intricate carvings which upon further inspection turned out to actually be a clock tower, the base of which was a round mahogany table. The clock itself was a tall Grandfather complete with chimes and a gold face depicting the sun, the moon, and the stars.

A grand stairway led from the lobby to the mezzanine. It too, contained sofas, chairs, tables, and many potted plants. The only difference was that the floors were covered in a soft, plush gold carpet and the focal point in the room was a sleek, black baby grand piano. The piano was a gift from the composer Cole Porter who, as Della and Perry would learn, was a current occupant of the hotel, living in one of the penthouse apartments the hotel offered.

Perry's voice brought Della out of her reverie. "Is that all right with you, darling?"

"I'm sorry Perry, what did you say?"

The attorney smiled at his secretary with a soft chuckle. "I asked if the suite they have for us would be amenable to you. It's not the one next to the Stein's or the Kramer's, but it's near them…just a few rooms down." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I noticed you weren't paying attention. We'll have to talk about your insubordination later. Not giving your full attention to your employer will necessarily result in some type of consequence to be decided when we can talk privately."

Perry was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He knew the reason for Della's daydreaming. He too had been taken with the ambiance of the hotel. But he couldn't help teasing her just a little. Pulling back, he continued the playful banter. "Well young lady, we're waiting. This gentleman is very busy and we need to let him know if what he has for us will be satisfactory."

Della decided to do a little teasing of her own. "I **guess** it would be acceptable, but I what I **really** was looking forward to was being in one of the **penthouses," **she whined. "You said you would have them reserve one for us. You **promised! **You **promised** so that's what I want!" For added effect, Della added a pout and stamped her feet. Then she went in for the kill. Sighing hugely, she looked right at the clerk, flashed him her million dollar smile, and batted her eyelashes for all she was worth. In her best Marilyn Monroe voice she said, "You can do that for us can't you, handsome? After all, you have such an important job. Why, I'll bet you practically run this big, beautiful hotel all by your little old self, don't you now?"

Just when the clerk was about to explain that the penthouses were for permanent guests, Della turned to Perry, raised one of those perfectly arched eyebrows and nudged his elbow. She dissolved into a fit of giggles and was joined by Perry and presently by the clerk who by now realized that it was all in fun.

When she could breath, Della looked up at the lawyer and gave him a dazzling smile. "Of course it's all right Counselor, it's perfectly fine. Whatever you decide is always fine with me." Della then turned her attention back to the desk clerk. Glancing at his name tag, she addressed him with genuine warmth. "Mike, I hope you'll forgive me for that little tease. I'm sure the accommodations will be wonderful. I didn't mean to ignore you but I was so taken with the beauty of the hotel it was a hard to concentrate on anything else."

Mike grinned at her, completely bowled over by her smile. "No harm done ma'am. I hope you and Mr. Mason enjoy your stay here and if there is anything I or any other staff member can do for you at any time, just let us know. Now, here are the keys to your suite. It's on the twelfth floor. Mr. Mason requested a view so this suite overlooks the park. It's high enough that you can see the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. It's really something to see, especially at night." Mike looked past Perry and Della and signaled to the bellman, who had been guarding the cart containing their luggage. He motioned them toward the elevator, and waited for them to take the lead. Perry and Della thanked Mike again, then turned and crossed the lobby to the elevators.

Mike watched as the attractive couple walked away, Mr. Mason with his arm protectively and lovingly holding his companion close to his side, their eyes possessing a look only for each other. The clerk smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. _'That Mr. Mason is one lucky man.'_

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry generously tipped the bellman and bade him goodbye. Once the gentleman left he closed the door and turned to find Della looking out the window. Walking over to her, he wrapped her up in his arms and spoke in a soft voice. "Well, Miss Street, are you ready to render your verdict?"

Della turned and looked up at the man she loved, her eyes glistening with tears. "Only you would do something like this." There was a slight quiver in her voice.

"It wasn't my idea. Max was the one who suggested it."

"That may be true, but you're the one who requested this suite and made sure we had this view. Look at it. It's gorgeous! Mike was right. You **can** see the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. I can't wait until tonight to see it all lit up. It's amazing...the hotel, this suite, being here with you…I feel like Cinderella at the ball. You spoil me Mr. Mason. I don't know what I did to deserve it or you."

Perry tugged her close and kissed her soft curls. "I'm glad you approve, baby. I love to see you happy and smiling to light up the world. From the second you walked through my door, my beauty, you dazzled me." Pulling back, he smiled and brushed her cheek with gentle fingers. "Before you came into my life I barely existed, Della. Oh sure, I had a decent practice, was building a reputation for myself, and was finally making some money. I had friends, and I dated of course, but something was missing. I wasn't even sure what it was until that day six years ago when you showed up for your interview. The only way I know how to describe it is like this: before you, I was living in a black and white world. Now, now my world is full of color. Every day with you is a surprise. I never know what to expect from day-to-day, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

Perry felt Della begin to tremble in his arms and knew at any moment she could become emotional so he quickly and wisely lightened the mood by taking the conversation in a different direction. "I have to say though, I was a little jealous at how you flirted with that young, handsome desk clerk. I thought maybe I'd lost you. You know he was very enamored of you, and I can't say as I blame him." He shook his head. "We're in one of the most exciting cities in the world for less than an hour and you already have admirers. If you decide to leave me for Mike…I'll be sooooo despondent…sooooo lost, and sooooo alone. I wouldn't be able to eat or sleep or work or buy my girl presents or surprise her or….or…"

Perry's 'tirade' was stopped as he heard his girl's laugh vibrating against his chest. She raised her head, gave him a wicked look and cuffed him on the arm. "Lost and alone and despondent, my foot. I'm on to you, Counselor. You'd have women falling over you quicker than I could change my typewriter ribbon. But that won't happen."

"Oh, and why is that, if I may ask?"

There was a change in Della's voice and expression. "Because, I would pounce on them and scratch out their eyes."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Perry shook his head and pretended to be shocked. "Such violence, Miss Street. I didn't know this side of you existed. Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so Mr. Mason. You see, I have eyes for only one man."

"You do now do you?"

"Yes, I do indeed. I find that particular gentleman unbelievably handsome, as brilliant as Einstein, and so fascinatingly intriguing that no other man will do."

"You don't say?"

"I most certainly do say, and besides," Della snaked her hands up Perry's arms and around his neck, pulling his face down to hers, "every time he looks at me, not to mention touches me, the feeling is indescribable. And his kisses!….well, let's just say that when he kisses me…."

Perry brushed Della's lips so softly that she shuddered. Then he teased her with his tongue until she let him gain entry into her mouth. When they broke apart the lawyer was every bit as breathless as his secretary and in a husky voice managed to ask, "What happens when he kisses you?"

"Um…Um…Uh….I...I…um…can't...can't…"

"Think?"

"That…that too."

"What do you think you should do about it?" He began to kiss her again, slowly and thoroughly.

By this time Della was pretty much incoherent. All she could do was look up at Perry who, in one swift motion, picked her up in his arms and carried her through the French doors that separated the living room and the bedroom, shut them with his foot, and gently deposited her onto the huge four poster bed.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Della was lying entangled in Perry's arms, her head on his broad chest, listening to his heart beat like a beautiful song, her rich chestnut curls tickling his chin. At the moment, the big man's hands were lazily caressing her arms and back and she had never felt so safe and loved. She shivered suddenly and he made sure she was covered with the fluffy white quilt.

"Are you warm enough, baby?"

"Mmmm hmmm"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Mmmm hmmm"

He kissed her temple, then her delicate, closed lids. She was quiet and he assumed she had fallen asleep again but minutes later he heard her soft silky voice.

"I love this bed."

"I'm rather partial to it myself."

Della lifted her head and saw Perry grin impishly as he raised his eyebrows.

"You, Counselor have a one track mind. You are completely incorrigible! What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a number of things."

"Perrrry…I'm trying to have a serious conversation."

"So am I."

"I can see I am going to have to change my location. Maybe then you'll let me finish." Della moved quickly to extricate herself from Perry's arms. He tried to keep her in his embrace but it was too late. She sat up, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She turned to face him and from the look on her face Perry knew what she had to tell him was serious.

"All right my beauty, I'm sorry. You have my full and undivided attention. Tell me what has you so over the moon about this bed."

"I've always wanted a four poster bed."

"Didn't you have one when you were a girl? You know, one with a frilly canopy?"

"Uh uh. I begged my parents for one. We had a big house and my brothers and sister and I each had our own room. Then my father's business went belly up and my parents were bankrupted. It was terrible because they had survived the crash and never expected it to happen. Anyway, we had to move into a much smaller house and I had to share a room with my sister. My parents made sure we had what we needed but there was nothing beyond that. Because I was the oldest, I felt it was my responsibility to help so that's why I went to business school instead of art school. I figured it would be easier to get a position in an office and I could really help out my family. After all, they were always there for me and like I said we had what we needed. Maybe not in the monetary sense but in every other way. I don't for one minute regret my decision. I mean, how else would I have met you?

Perry was dumbfounded. In all the time he had known her, Della had never once alluded to this part of her past. His heart ached for what she and her family had been through….how tough it must have been on all of them. He smiled as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek and thought how it was so like Della to be completely unselfish and put everyone's needs before her own. He wanted to say something that would make her laugh or at the very least smile, but he sensed that she wasn't quite finished so he remained silent, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

After a few moments she continued. "You know, it's funny. My parents have been married for twenty-nine years and I've never heard my Mom complain about what they lost or why it happened. She…they were always so happy and calm. They hardly ever argued and when they did they would tell us not to worry, they were only having a 'discussion' and that everything would be all right. And it was." Della paused momentarily and breathed deeply. "Until now, that is. I know something's wrong Perry. I can feel it. Remember when I talked to my mom and told her about us…that we were coming here and going to be with Max and Judy and their family for the holidays?"

"Yes, I do. Was she happy about it?"

"That's just it…she wasn't anything."

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm not following you."

"She was just…okay. There was no emotion in her voice. She tried to sound happy for me, but I could tell something was wrong. It was almost as though she didn't care."

Perry was about to tell Della that she was imagining it but he knew better. Della wasn't flighty or given to fantasy. She was pragmatic and prudent and very intuitive, and her intuitions were usually right. Now the attorney was concerned. He didn't want his precious girl to worry about anything at any time, and especially not now. He definitely didn't want her troubled thoughts to spoil their vacation…or his plans.

He hoped he could say something that would let her know he understood and at the same time take her mind off worrying about her mother's odd behavior. "Honey, I know you're upset…but look, let's try to be logical for a minute. As I said before, knowing your mother as I do, I don't think it's anything major or I am sure she or your dad would have told you or you would have heard about it from Emma or the boys or Mae." He sat up. "I have an idea. How about if I bundle you up and we take a walk through Central Park? Maybe by the time we get back the Stein-Kaplan clan will have invaded the city. I left a message for Max to call us when they arrive. Does that meet with your approval?"

The attorney was rewarded with one of Della's dazzling smiles. "That, Counselor, definitely meets with my approval. I can't wait to be escorted around this town by such a handsome man…who's all mine."

"Always and forever baby, always and forever." Perry drew Della to him and brushed her lips in a tender kiss.

He would have deepened the kiss, but the phone rang. Muttering something about Max always having the worst timing, Perry reached over Della and grabbed the phone. It was indeed Mr. Stein and after a quick confab on the phone about dinner and agreeing to meet in the lobby at seven, Perry replaced the handset in its cradle and once again pulled Della close. Wrapping her up in his arms, he was about to finish what he'd started when the phone rang again.

"Damn it all!" He exclaimed. "A man can't even kiss the woman he loves without the phone ringing off the hook. Maybe I **should** have spirited you away to that island." Again, Perry picked up the phone, answering in a voice gruff with frustration. "Geez Stein, I told you that…oh, I'm so sorry sir. I thought you were someone else…Yes, yes, we're fine, everything is fine…No, we only arrived about three hours ago…We haven't seen anything yet. Yes sir, the time difference certainly can do that…Actually we were about to take a walk through Central Park…Yes sir, everything does look nice, especially this time of year…Yes sir, of course…and the same to you."

His eyes filled with concern, Perry turned to Della and extended the phone to her. His voice was calm but serious. "It's your Father."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

It has come to my attention that there are two women written as Paul's love interest. It actually is a typo and I failed to make the change in chapter 2. The correct name is Nina and, as a matter of fact she will be a major character in a future story.

Thank you for letting me know and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Thank you too, for your wonderful comments. They are much appreciated

And now for chapter 5

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 5

New York City was always bustling and busy any time of the year but especially so at the holidays. All the stores, offices, and hotels were elaborately decorated and it seemed as though wherever one turned around there was something to be discovered. The street lights and lamp posts were covered with garland and twinkling lights and shone brilliantly in the late afternoon sun. Even though it was a distance of eleven blocks from the hotel to Central Park and Perry had suggested taking a cab, Della vetoed the idea, opting instead to walk in the brisk winter weather.

"I'm not made of china" she told Perry, her voice emphatic. "I won't break and I certainly won't be chilly. My coat is warm enough and besides, it gives us a chance to window shop and really enjoy the sights. When you're riding in a cab you miss too much and I don't want to miss **anything** especially because we can see them together…plus I can snuggle close to you as we walk and take advantage of that warm wool overcoat of yours."

Although Perry agreed with her about the sightseeing, he knew the other reason…the real reason Della wanted to walk and not ride in a cab. She and her parents spoke frequently and their conversations were usually happy and affectionate and full of news. However, from what Perry gathered from Della's end of the conversation, the latest phone call had been just the opposite. She had hung up the phone with a shocked expression on her face, despair and sadness clouding her eyes. His heart ached for her and he wished there was something, anything he could do to take away her sadness and make her feel better. He thought of suggesting that they sit down and talk about it and take their walk through the park later or on another day but one look at Della and he knew that wasn't about to happen.

Without saying a word, Perry opened his arms allowing Della to walk into his embrace. Kissing the top of her head, he cradled her against him until he felt her body cease its trembling. Minutes passed, Della's heartbeat slowed, and her breathing returned to normal. Perry pulled back, and tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then, extricating himself from Della, he walked to the closet and removed their coats. Smiling the private smile that was hers alone, the big man put his arm lovingly and protectively around the stunning brunette and led her out of their suite and down the corridor to the elevator. She needed to get out of the room, and he knew without a doubt that she would eventually tell him what her father had said, and he would try not to pester her about it until she was good and ready to talk.

Walking along the streets, stopping to sample food from several vending carts, and window shopping helped to put Della in somewhat of a better mood. Perry engaged her in a bit of conversation and although she wasn't exactly bubbling over with enthusiasm she looked and sounded more like herself. Perry bought hot dogs and coffee at one stand and Della laughed when he took a bite and wound up with mustard on his face. With her gloved hand, she took a napkin and wiped the offending substance from Perry's cheek then reached up and softly kissed the spot. As she went to throw the napkin away, the attorney took hold of her hand, brought it to his lips and left a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. That small exchange was enough to let each of them know the depth of feeling between them. Once finished with their food, the couple continued to window shop until there were no more buildings and the open space of the park confronted them.

Central Park was known as New York City's 'Back Yard' and it absolutely lived up to that moniker. As they walked through the park, their arms intertwined, the attorney and his secretary were amazed at its size and all it had to offer. They had read articles and seen pictures, and of course the Steins always talked about it, but as Max explained to Perry, _'Until you see it for itself, you can't believe just how massive it truly is.'_ Now that they were actually here, they were awestruck by the beauty, both natural and manmade, of the expansive recreational area and all it offered. There were plants and land forms that appeared so natural it was difficult to tell them apart from the real ones. Along with this gorgeous landscape were walking trails, children's playgrounds, bridle paths, two skating rinks (one of which became a swimming pool in the summer), a zoo, a conservatory, and an outdoor amphitheater in which Shakespearian plays were held every summer. Then too, there was the famous carousel and the iconic and very popular restaurant Tavern on the Green, known for its outstanding cuisine, warm and welcoming ambiance, and stunning décor.

The sounds of music and laughing children could be heard as the carousel loomed in front of them and Perry suddenly had an idea. He stopped walking and turned to face Della, his grin charming, his eyes full of mischief

"Come on baby, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Let's take a ride on the carousel."

"You can't be serious."

"I can and I am very serious. Come on, it will be fun."

Della put her hand on Perry's chest and tugged her head to one side.

"My dear Mr. Mason, what do you see on that carousel?"

"I see beautifully decorated horses, shiny brass poles and fancy benches. Why, what do you see?"

Della sighed deeply. "I guess I should rephrase my question, Counselor. **Who** do you see on the carousel?"

"I see a lot of happy children and a few adults. I'm surmising that they must be the parents of some of the children."

"My point exactly."

"And what point would that exactly be if I might ask?"

"The **point**," Della said with some exasperation, "is that **we **do not have any children that are on or will be going on that carousel."

"You're right for now, however, that could easily be remedied in the near future."

"You know for a brilliant man, sometimes…"

Perry gently held onto Della's shoulders and locked his deep blue eyes onto her soft hazel ones. He was becoming a bit exasperated himself. "Della, my love, you don't have to have children to ride on the carousel. It's not something that's exclusive to those under the age of ten. Plenty of adults ride the carousel every day and it's perfectly normal. And Miss Street, aren't you the one who tells me all the time that I have to stop and smell the coffee?" The lawyer's voice took on a softer almost pleading tone. "How about it, Del? We're on vacation, we have a little time before it starts to get dark and I'll even let you pick out the horse. Don't worry, I'll hold you so you won't fall and if you're a good girl, I will even let you have ice cream before dinner. Let's be silly and show these kids how it's really done…please? I won't let you fall and I'll be your best friend."

Perry gathered Della to him and kissed her soft curls. Then he pulled away and gave her that look she could never refuse, somewhere between a rascally little boy and a lost puppy. It always made her laugh and this time was no exception.

Della rolled her eyes and shook her head. "All right Mr. Mason, you win. Let's go on that ride. And I'm holding you to the ice cream part of the deal."

"You got it, kiddo." Perry took her hand and all but dragged her to the booth to purchase two tickets and then through the wrought iron entrance gate to the carousel. Della picked out a horse, a shiny silver one with wide black speckled curved lines on its body and sparkling silver and black ribbons tied at the neck and trailing down the front. As Perry lifted Della onto the brown saddle and held her close she put her hand on his face and rewarded him with a genuinely brilliant smile…the first since receiving the call from her father.

"By the way, Counselor, just so there's no doubt, you've never let me fall and you already are my best friend. In fact, you're the best friend any girl could have…oh and I'll have chocolate marshmallow ripple…two scoops."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Nicco's Restaurant was located on Mulberry Street in the Little Italy section of Manhattan. Known for its delicious blends of regional dishes from the Northern Central and Southern parts of the country, Nicco's was **the** place to go with family and friends. There was something for everyone, from children to grandparents, and along with a warm and congenial staff, murals on the walls, and the festive red and gold décor, if one didn't know better they would think they were sitting on a _terrazzo_ overlooking the Mediterranean Sea.

At present, the back room of this popular eatery was host to the Stein, Cohen, and Kaplan families, as well as a group of their closest friends, including of course, Perry Mason and Della Street. Including children, there were thirty-two in the group and the four waiters and three busboys taking care of them couldn't help being caught up in the laughter and friendship emanating from the room. The evening had started off with the out of town guests meeting in the hotel lobby. From there, they piled into three cabs for the twenty minute ride to the restaurant. There were hugs and hearty handshakes, and a few happy tears as family and friends were reunited. The children, ranging in age from four to fourteen, immediately formed their own group and claimed a long table against the back wall. The older ones instinctively took charge of the younger ones, giving their parents a chance to really enjoy the evening, although ever so often a mother's watchful eye would glance in that direction.

Everyone was dressed casually but nicely, and Della was glad she had decided to wear the deep burgundy wool flared skirt with the wide waistband and fitted long sleeved rose cashmere sweater, one of Perry's favorite outfits. Black patent leather pumps, a black clutch, and the garnet necklace, earrings, and bracelet set Perry had given her last Christmas added just the right finishing touches to her ensemble.

Della was seated across from Perry, easily the most handsome man in the group in his charcoal wool trousers and navy pullover sweater. Judy and Lynn were seated on either side of her and the women were deep in conversation about plans for the rest of the trip when Della felt a warm blush creep across her face. The reason for this was simple. Perry had slipped off one loafer and was playing 'footsie' with her under the table, gently caressing Della's silk clad leg with his toes. As she tried to control her breathing she shot him a look that translated into 'I'll get you for this.'

Watching all of the frivolity, and more importantly keeping one eye and one ear tuned to Della was Sara Stein. Sitting at one end of the table the family matriarch could easily detect something amiss with the young woman she loved like a daughter. When Della had walked into the restaurant she went over to Sara and embraced the older woman. As she pulled away, Sara looked into those spectacularly beautiful eyes and saw something she didn't like. Sara couldn't quite put her finger on it, she only knew she didn't like it. Della was unhappy, that she knew. What she didn't know was the reason for her unhappiness. Sara looked over at Perry and caught his eye. She nodded her head in Della's direction, giving the attorney a questioning stare. Perry tactfully and quietly turned up his hands and shook his head. The exchange between them was so subtle that no one caught it or if they did they wouldn't think anything was wrong.

Sara pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. Walking around to where Della was seated, she bent over and lovingly kissed her cheek. Della turned and smiled at the woman and Sara bent down again, this time to whisper in her ear. She waited until Della stood up, then linking her arm with Perry's secretary, walked out of the room to the lounge. Della opened the door to let Sara walk ahead of her, then followed her in and sat down next to her on one of the blue velvet covered couches. Sara wasted no time getting right to the heart of the matter.

So gorgeous, tell me why you're so unhappy."

A small sigh escaped Della's lips but not before Sara heard it and saw Della's eyes fill with tears.

"Oye, sweetheart what is it? Something's wrong, I know it. I saw it when you came in and you'll forgive an old woman but I was watching you all night. My Perry taught you well. You hide your feelings and no one can tell anything is wrong. Speaking of Perry, he didn't say anything that…"

"Oh Mama, no. Perry would never…really he's been wonderful…it's me…I can't seem to…I don't know how…if something goes wrong I don't always tell him right away and I know he doesn't like it. He worries so about me. He always has and I suspect he always will."

"He loves you, darling. I've known that man a long time and I have never seen him so happy or contented. He loves you the way a man should love a woman, the way my Ben loves me and the way Max loves Judy. All he wants is for you to be happy. You two, you have secrets from each other? Because, if you do…"

"It's not that Mama, it's never that. It's just…well something happened. I was going to do something…ask Perry something and then I got a phone call from my father and now…and now I don't know how to tell Perry or even tell him what happened. He…we came to New York to be with you and Papa and everyone and now I feel like I'm spoiling it for him." Della couldn't hold anything in any longer. She lowered her head into her hands and wept.

"Tell me darling, tell me what is hurting you so badly and maybe I can help."

The young woman raised her head and looked into the eyes of this very wise, loving woman. She took a breath and her whole body shuddered. Every bit of wind seemed to leave her body and, as she collapsed into Sara's arms, she spoke in a tortuous whisper.

"My parents…their marriage…it's in trouble…They…they might get a divorce!


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 6

In her sixty-seven years of living Sara Kramer Stein had gone through good times and bad, sickness and health, and heard just about everything one could possibly hear. Nothing shocked or surprised her, although the news delivered only minutes before by the beautiful young woman she held in her arms, trying to comfort, would weigh in as a close second.

Sara and Ben Stein had met Della's family two years prior, when Margaret and William Street and the entire family had come for Christmas. They had dinner together a few times and the women and men broke into groups for a number of divergent activities, thus giving Sara and 'Peggy' time to become fairly well acquainted. Della's mother took an immediate liking to Sara and the feeling was mutual. By the end of the visit, they were exchanging phone numbers, addresses and recipes, as well as promises to stay in touch. Peggy made it clear she would forever be in Sara's debt for watching out for her oldest child who was so far from home. Sara had embraced her and told her it was a pleasure knowing her because Della was a wonderful girl who brought much joy to every life she touched. Sara would later remark to Ben what an obviously happy marriage Della's parents had, and as she told Peggy, she now realized where Della got all her wonderful characteristics.

At length, Della sat up and took the delicate white lace handkerchief Sara handed her, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Sara waited another minute or two before she spoke. "Della, are you sure you heard your father correctly? Maybe you mistook what he said because he was upset."

Della shook her head. "I don't think so. Dad is always so careful about things he says and doesn't make statements he can't back up or isn't sure about."

"I understand darling, but in this case he's dealing with emotions and it has to do with one of the most important people in his life…his soul mate, his partner, the woman he loves. Something else must be going on. You know sweetheart, I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. Right away I knew you were the one for my Perry. The two of you have something special, something that comes along once in a lifetime. And I think your parents have that same kind of relationship. I only met them that one time, but I could tell they were meant for each other. I even told Papa how happy they were and what a good solid marriage they have. It **must** be something else that's upsetting them." Sara took Della's hand in hers. "Can you tell me, if it's not too personal, what exactly your Father said?"

"He told me that they've been arguing a lot lately. It started with small things, little annoying things that my dad thought my mom was making a big deal over and he told her so. She became really emotional and said that he wasn't listening to her and that he didn't love her. From there it sort of escalated and she was finding fault with everything he did."

Della paused momentarily and Sara knew she wasn't finished. "That's not all is it? There's something else, something worse?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Because it's written all over your gorgeous face and your eyes are so sad. Your eyes usually sparkle and dance—when everything is all right. Tonight I didn't see that. So, tell me already. I promise you honey, I won't say a word to anyone. My lips are sealed…my hand to God."

Despite the situation Della, had to smile. Sara was the soul of discretion and integrity. She was tight-lipped when she had to be. She could have been a very good spy. Perry always said that if he ever had to cross examine her in court, he would lose for sure.

"I know that mama. I know I don't have to worry about telling you. It's…it's just so…so hard." Della's voice was soft and broken.

"Sweetheart, please, what could be that bad?"

"My dad said…he said my mom thinks…she thinks he's having…an affair." Della's face paled and her hands shook. She could hardly believe she had uttered those words. She breathed deeply, then continued. "My dad started going out frequently without my mom. He wouldn't tell her where, just said he had things to take care of. He didn't even say anything to my sister and brothers. I guess my mom was really getting worried because according to my dad, one day about a month ago she did something she never thought she'd do. She heard my dad on the phone telling someone he would walk over to Lou's–a neighborhood restaurant that's been there forever and we know the owners. Anyway, my mom took the car and drove over there. She parked across the street and watched through the big window in the front. That's when…that's when she saw my dad and another woman. My dad said she confronted him when he came home and he swore to her that she had it wrong—that she wasn't what it looked like. He asked her to trust him, that he would tell her everything but not right then. That's when he suggested they go away for the holidays. At first they were just going by themselves but then Emma heard about it and she told John and John told Gary and before you know it, everyone was going. So, they planned this trip and because I was in L.A., my dad said he and my mom didn't want to tell me and spoil my Christmas." Della took another deep breath and then spoke in a slightly sarcastic manner, which was so unlike her. "Spoil my Christmas—now that's ironic. They're my parent's- they're supposed to **know** me! My God, didn't they realize that finding out about it this way would be worse? I don't know what I feel…how I feel. I'm so angry at them for not telling me but at the same time I'm so sad they're going through all this trouble. I…knew we shouldn't have come to New York. I told Perry I wasn't sure, but he wouldn't stop talking about it and convinced me to go. So, instead of going with my first instincts what do I do? I let him talk me into coming and now…now I'm scared and miserable and I'm trying to have a good time for his sake but it's not working and I want to tell him…I **need** to tell him. I need him to hold me and tell me that everything will be all right. On top of that, I had his Christmas present all planned and now I don't know if I can give it to him.

For a moment Sara didn't say anything. Then she spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "Does Perry know?"

"Uh uh. I couldn't…I just didn't have the heart or strength to explain everything. He knows that I'll tell him eventually so he didn't press the issue. He's really been wonderful and supportive like he always is but this…this is something I've always been afraid of only I thought it would be me that it would happen to, not my parents.

"Della, do you want to hear the ramblings of an old lady? What this old lady thinks?"

"You are **not **old and I don't want to ever hear you say that. Age is just a number, and to me and Perry, and especially to your family you are younger and more amazing than all of us put together. I would love to hear what you think. And for the record, we all should ramble like you. "

"What I think, darling, is that your parents have been through something very hard but deep down they love each other and will work out this problem. Yes, it was serious and yes they should have told you, but even parents make mistakes with children no matter how old they are. Sometimes something will happen and Papa and I, we don't want to tell the kids. Most of the time we do but there have been a couple of times when we didn't and they were upset. I'll tell you what we told them. Right or wrong, it was a decision we made because we thought it was the best one at the time. So that's what your parents did. It all comes down to trust and faith and love and knowing that deep down if you have those things then anything is possible and any problem can be worked out. As long as the people involved care about each other and are willing to work through it, there's nothing that can't be solved. In a way, taking the good with the bad makes a stronger relationship…it makes people stronger and brings them together in ways you can't imagine. Something tells me that your parents will work this out and all will be right again…and knowing Perry and you like I do, something also tells me that when you tell him, he'll do what he always does: he'll be understanding and supportive and loving. And, for what it's worth, I don't know what this Christmas present of yours for Perry is all about but somehow I think you'll be able to give it to him. I'm sure whatever it is, he'll love it because it's from you. You can give him another present too. You can make the most of this vacation and your time together…and above all be happy, sweetheart. That's all he wants you know, for you to be happy. So go darling, go fix that angel face of yours and dry those beautiful eyes and go back to Perry. Let him take care of you and spoil you like he wants to.

Della smiled and put her arms around the older woman, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. "Thank you mama, thank you for being so wonderful. You don't know what it means to me." Her voice quivered slightly.

"Any time honey, any time."

As the women stood up, the lounge door opened and Judy Stein walked in. One look at her mother-in-law and her friend, and Judy knew something was up. However, considerate of other people's feelings and very tactful, Judy merely smiled at the women and said calmly, "Della dear, Perry sent me in here to find out what's taking so long. He wanted to make sure you were okay and wanted to see if you were up to having drinks in the club at the hotel. The kids are all spending the night at Steve and Lynn's. They were so excited about seeing their cousins and had such a blast with them at dinner that we didn't have the heart to break up their fun. Their grandparents offered to babysit, bless them, so we're covered. I know it's been a long day so if you want to call it a night we'll understand."

"I'm fine Judy. Mama and I were just catching up a little. I better go track down my attorney and tell him yes, we'd love to have drinks with you and Max and whoever else will be there."

Della turned once more to Sara and kissed her cheek. A look of silent understanding passed between them, which did not go unnoticed by Judy who put her hand on Della's arm as she left the lounge. As soon as she was gone, Judy turned to her mother-in-law, concern in her voice.

"What happened, Mama? Is Della all right?"

"She will be, sweetheart. She just needs to talk to Perry and tell him some things. And she needs to figure something out. I have confidence in her, that girl can do anything she sets her mind to. As long as she and Perry are together, anything can happen…anything is possible. They're so in love and she just needs to trust in their love a little more. Then everything will be perfect. After all, this is the season of miracles."

"I hope so," the younger woman said softly, especially now." As Judy answered her mother-in-law she looked not at her but at the door where Della had just walked through.

"Why now especially?" Sara asked curiously.

"Because," Judy answered, "Perry asked Max how to get to Tiffany's this afternoon."


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 7

The week in New York passed all too quickly for everyone, especially a certain handsome attorney and his beautiful secretary. Trips to the Natural History Museum, The Museum of Modern Art, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, a ferry ride across the Hudson River to Ellis Island to see the Statue of Liberty, and a tour of the United Nations filled their days from sunup to sundown. Since no trip to New York would be complete without seeing a Broadway show, Judy's brother managed to get matinee tickets to _The Sound of Music _and _Oklahoma_ that included lunches at Sardi's and The Stage Deli. And of course there was time for shopping.

Evenings were spent celebrating Hanukkah with dinner at the homes of Judy's brother and sister-in-law or his parents. Between Sara Stein and Sylvia Cohen, there was an abundance of delicious food, including the holiday staple of scrumptious potato pancakes fried to a crisp golden brown. The women, as always, made more food than anyone could possibly eat, and in keeping with the holiday spirit and the children's Hebrew school's project, a good deal of the food was delivered by the families to a few downtown shelters. Perry and Della were duly impressed with the children's unspoiled and giving nature, and wanting to do their part, not only made a donation to both the Kaplan's temple and the shelter, but purchased warm clothing and blankets as well.

Of course the highlight of each evening was the lighting of the menorah, adding a candle each night as the holiday progressed. Evening festivities also included holiday songs, playing the dreidel game, and the **best** part, according to the children, the exchanging of presents. The beautifully decorated boxes had been stacked in one corner of the Cohen's large but homey family room and it only took a minute for the ribbons and wrapping paper to come off. Amid squeals of excited delight and laughter each gift was examined and admired and immediately put to use or tried on.

In the middle of all the happy chaos, Sara pulled Perry aside and wasted no time getting to the point. "So, Perry tell me, did Della talk to you? Did she tell you everything?"

Leaning his big frame against the counter, the attorney crossed his feet and folded his arms in front of him before answering Sara with a questioning look. "Talk to me about what?"

Impatient for an answer, Sara poked him in the chest. "Don't act innocent with me Perry Mason! You know what I'm talking about."

Perry sighed hugely. He should have known he couldn't keep anything from the older woman. Even though he was a bit surprised that Sara was questioning him about something so private, he laughed inwardly. This woman could get blood from a stone and sometimes wondered if she had worked for the C.I. A. in her younger days. He knew that Della hadn't freely volunteered any information but he also knew that Sara loved her and however she got Della to talk about what was bothering her was done with kindness, genuine love, and concern. He put his arm around Sara and tugged her to him, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Yes Mama, she told me everything her father told her."

"Sometimes I worry about her," Sara said with a shake of her head. "She loves you, of that I'm sure, but…but I think there's something else. I think it has to do with her being afraid of something. So, you took care of her, you held her tight and kissed away her fears?" Sara finished in a firm voice.

Perry rolled his eyes but he smiled and answered her with great patience. "Yes dear, I took care of her. I let her get her feelings out and after she calmed down I told her I believe her parents will work everything out and that no matter what happens I will always be there for her, to take care of her and to protect her. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that girl, Mama. I love her so much, sometimes I can't even tell her how much."

There was a twinkle in Sara's eye. "I know you do, sweetheart. I was just giving you a hard time. I can tell that you took care of her and helped her through whatever was bothering her because she is absolutely glowing. She looks like herself again, even her eyes are dancing."

"Dancing...her eyes are dancing? Would you care to explain that statement to me please?"

"Oye! Yes Mr. Clarence Darrow, I'll explain it to you but I shouldn't have to. Della has the most gorgeous eyes, and when she's happy, her eyes light up and sparkle. They're so…what do you call it…**expressive**. She can tell a whole story with just her eyes. They positively come alive…they dance."

Perry shook his head in wonder. "You know, I never could describe Della's eyes the way they should be and the way I really wanted to. Has anyone ever told you what an amazing lady you are? You always know when something is bothering someone, and you try to fix it."

"Not so amazing when you love someone. Just observant…and, don't tell anyone but being a little nosy doesn't hurt either."

Perry laughed and took hold of Sara's hand and kissed it lightly. "I won't tell anyone. After all, you have carte blanch with me. Attorney-client privilege, remember?"

"I remember, and by the way, did you find what you wanted at Tiffany's?"

"Mama! Is **nothing **a secret around you? How did you happen to find out about that, as if I didn't know?"

Sara was positively beside herself. "So, it's true! I knew it! I knew it! I'm so happy for you. Wait till I tell papa and the rest of the family." She put her arms around the lawyer's waist and hugged him tight, then gave him an approving, pleased look. "Just remember this, Perry Mason: that girl is one in a million. She deserves nothing but the best, and I think you're just the man to give it to her.

"Shhhhhh…Mama, please, not so loud. Your support means everything to Della and me and you have no idea how much I appreciate it right now, but I don't want Della to hear us. Besides, Christmas is in two days. I would like at least one thing to be a surprise. Anyway, I have another present for Della and it…or rather **they** should be here very soon."

Sara didn't get a chance to ask Perry what he was talking about although she had her suspicions because Della chose that moment to enter the kitchen in search of Perry.

"Oh, I see how it is Mr. Mason," she teased, smiling at both Perry and Sara. "The minute my back is turned you leave me for an older, more beautiful, more intelligent woman. I guess I'll just have to find someone else to cuddle up to." Della turned to leave but Perry's long arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Not so fast young lady," he teased back, picking up on her playful mood. "Mind telling me how long you were standing in the doorway?"

"Long enough to know you were plotting something. Why don't you come clean and confess your secrets? It will be a lot easier on you if you do."

Sara gave Perry a conspiratorial smile and looked at Della with motherly love. "My attorney has advised me not to say anything about secrets. Besides, I think it's time I rescued Papa from having tea with Bethany and her dolls. There's only so much sitting on a small pink chair a man can handle."

Sara laughed and started toward the door. Almost as an afterthought she stopped and turned to face the couple she loved like her own children. Perry couldn't be sure but he thought he detected tears in her eyes and her voice quivered slightly. "Remember what I said, you two. You love each other, that's all that matters. Everything else will take care of itself. Everything will all fall into place."

Perry pulled Della into his arms and gently caressed her face. "She is really something."

"Yes, Counselor, she is. Now do you want to tell me what you **really **talked about?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a suspicious mind?"

"I had a very good teacher."

"What makes you think I'm keeping anything from you?"

"I call them as I see them. Something is up, I can feel it. Now spill it, mister. What did the two of you talk about?"

"Della, honey, please, for once just leave it alone. We didn't talk about anything earth shattering."

"If that's true, then why can't you tell me?"

"You are so beautiful and in case I haven't told you lately, I love you."

"I love you too, but you are you are avoiding my question."

"Della I…"

"Oh excuse me, Perry, Della, I didn't mean to interrupt." Lynn Kaplan walked into the kitchen. She gave Perry a conspiratorial look and kept her voice and face expressionless so as not to give anything away. "Della, could you come into the living room please? Judy and Amy and I could use your help."

"Oh, of course Lynn. I'll be right there." Della turned and faced Perry. "We," she said emphatically "will discuss the matter of my suspicious mind later."

"I have no doubt we will but for now, you better go help the girls. Come on Miss Street. " Perry was trying not to smile. He took hold of her hand and guided her out of the kitchen and through the dining room. Della had barley taken a step into the living room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face paled and her whole body began to shake. She opened her mouth to speak but no words emerged. Instead, she turned to Perry, her expression disbelieving and questioning. Her eyes filled with tears and Perry smiled as he lovingly touched her face.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your parents, baby?" His voice was soft and gentle, barely audible.

Della was quickly embraced by both her parents and basked in their welcoming hugs and kisses. After the initial shock had worn off and everyone calmed down her mother pulled away and looked at her eldest child. Peggy Street removed a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her daughter's tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said in her best soothing mother's voice. "We would have let you know we were coming but it happened so fast. I take it you're surprised?"

"That's an understatement. But Mom, I – I don't understand…how did you get here so quickly? I mean I spoke to Dad on Friday and the two of you on Sunday, and it's only Wednesday...how did you get a flight so fast?"

"We didn't. Someone got it for us and it wasn't a commercial flight. We flew here on a private plane."

Della was about to ask her mother to explain but a thought flashed through her mind. Still in a bit of shock, she turned and looked at her lawyer. Then, as realization sank in about what he had done, she shrieked and launched herself at Perry without warning, and as big as he was, he had to momentarily steady himself in order not to drop her. Not caring who was in the room, Della thanked him profusely, laughter and tears mingling together.

Perry finally gently deposited her back on solid ground and smiled as he brushed the hair away from her face.

"You are the most amazing man Perry Mason! How…why…"

Perry put his finger on Della's lips. "Shhhhh…it's all right honey. Believe me, it was my pleasure. We'll talk later but right now, why don't you go and be with your parents. I think you just may have a few things to discuss."

"Mr. and Mrs. Street, why don't you and Della go into my study. There's a nice fire going and I think you'll be more comfortable and," Steve Kaplan spoke up, motioning to the children. "If nothing else there will be a lot less noise."

"Yes, that's a really good idea," his wife agreed. "You three go in and take your time. I'll bring some coffee and food in a few minutes."

"Thank you Mrs. Kaplan." Margaret Street spoke with genuine warmth and gratitude.

"You're very welcome and please, it's Lynn and Steve. Judy, why don't you and Amy help me in the kitchen for real this time? Kids, why don't you help by picking up all the paper and ribbons? Then you can take your 'loot' upstairs and figure out who is the owner of each item. Don't forget, some of it needs to be shipped back to California. And we have to be really careful when we're addressing the boxes. The **last** thing we need is to have them get lost in transit or end up at the wrong house. Your Aunt Marci just went through that. It was awful. I think one of the boxes is still 'traveling' around the country."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone began their tasks. Just before Della left the room with her parents, she hugged Perry tightly one more time. He nestled her chin in his hand and gave her a wink followed by a smile, before walking away to find the men leaving Della alone with her parents so she could finally get the answers she so desperately sought.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter of my story which I was going to post tomorrow but because I will be away for the weekend I am posting it now.

Thank You again for all your wonderful comments and I hope you all have a very happy and safe holiday season.

Michelle

TCOT Holiday Miracle Chapter 8

It was early in the morning Christmas Eve, and from his vantage point at the window of the hotel suite Perry Mason could see the streets of New York below starting to come to life, as well as Central Park to his left and Rockefeller Center with its giant Christmas tree to his right. The sight was amazing, even from a hotel room, but at that moment Perry was not observing the city or his surroundings. No, the attorney was concentrating on other matters…matters of the heart to be exact, matters that specifically involved the beautiful woman sleeping so peacefully in the next room.

He and Della had gotten to bed very late - or rather finally gotten to **sleep** very late. They had returned to the hotel at ten o'clock with her parents from the evening at the Kaplan's. Always paying attention to detail and making sure nothing was left to chance in order for his 'surprise' to be a success, Perry had made sure that a room would be available for the Streets. Once back at the Waldorf, Peggy and Bill thanked the attorney once again and embraced both him and their daughter. Having said their good-nights, they left Perry and Della to their own devices. Perry could tell Della was still wound up from the evening's events and had suggested having drinks in the lounge. It was quieter than the club and the couple found a table in a back corner of the dimly lit room.

Once seated and their drink order taken, Della looked at Perry wide eyed and still unbelieving. "I can't believe it Counselor. I still can't believe what you did for me and my parents. I don't think anything can top a surprise like that. By, the way, how did you manage to pull it off?"

There was a twinkle in the attorney's eye as he smiled his charming smiIe. "I guess I do owe you an explanation, but first I want to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. How could I not be? I'll never forget this and neither will mom and dad."

"That's why I did it, baby, so you could be happy. I knew something was making you miserable and when you told me what it was I knew I had to at least try to make it possible for them to come here. It breaks my heart to see you hurt or unhappy, so if I can do anything to make it better then it's easy, problem solved…just like that." Perry smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yes baby, just like that. And I would do it all again in a New York minute, if you'll pardon the phrase. I'll always do anything for you, all you have to do is ask." His voice was soft and he took her hand in his, stroking her arm up and down. "As for pulling it off, that was easy. After our talk, while you were taking a shower, I called Jim and asked if he could fly your parents down here and when. Then I called down to the desk and asked if there were rooms available, and finally I called your parents and spoke to them. They said they would love to come and see you so they spoke to Emma and the boys, decided they would spend Christmas here and New Year's in Florida. They thought it was a wonderful idea so we finalized the plans and that's how it happened. Like I said, it was easy." Perry laughed. "Everything I do should be so easy."

"Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"I want to tell you what my parents and I talked about."

"Della, you don't have to tell me anything. Whatever happened is personal between you and your parents. I don't need to know. I didn't fly them here so you would tell me."

"I know that and I never for one minute entertained that thought. I just want to share it with you…if you want me to."

"As long as you insist, I would like nothing better. Go on, sweetheart, I'm listening."

Della smiled and took a breath. "It's simple really. It was all a misunderstanding. You know dad has his own company."

"Yes, I always admired your father for starting a business with next to nothing and turning it into a really successful architecture firm, especially since he lost the first business through no fault of his own. And it's great that your brother joined the firm."

"I've always been proud of him, too. Well, a few years ago, Dad hired Cory Sanders, a young up and coming architect with a wife and a year-old baby. Everything was perfect for Cory and Katie. They bought a nice house and had another baby last year. Then about six months ago, Cory got sick. At first no one thought anything of it, but he got worse and started missing work and wasn't able to get projects in on time. Dad called him in and spoke to him and he swore that everything was fine and he would make sure to finish everything."

Della stopped talking and Perry knew there was more. "But?" He prompted.

"But things only got worse. He was so sick that he couldn't work anymore and Katie didn't know what to do. She came to my dad and asked him to help her. He let her do the books from home so she could take care of Cory and their kids and he paid her out of a separate account. She didn't want Cory to know, so my dad just told him that the company was handling his medical bills. They have insurance but it doesn't cover daily living expenses or little extras. Katie begged him not to tell my mom because she didn't want anyone knowing about how tough things were and feeling sorry for her. Dad was setting up a meeting with Katie one day and Mom overheard him on the phone. He met Katie at a restaurant to give her some money. He pays her every two months so they have enough to cover Cory's medical bills. He didn't think it would cause so much pain and anguish for my mom – he was just honoring Katie's wish for not wanting anyone to know or worry. Mom misunderstood what was going on and thought Dad was having an affair. Both of us should have had faith in him and not jumped to conclusions. Dad would give you the shirt off his back. That's just who he is and we let him down."

Perry had been holding Della's hand the entire time she was talking and now he looked at her in amazement. "Yes, that's who he is and you, my girl are just like him. You are everything good about both of your parents: loving, caring, giving, smart, and beautiful…I could go on and on, but I think I'd rather show you." He moved his chair closer to Della's and leaned in to kiss her lips. The kiss started slowly and sweetly but very quickly became more passionate. Perry teased Della's mouth opened with his tongue, becoming almost intoxicated with the taste of her. When they finally broke away, both were breathless and it took Della a few minutes to regain her composure.

She locked eyes with the man she loved. "Do you want another drink Counselor?" She asked in a soft, sultry voice.

"No, I'm fine. I've had two and I think that's enough for now. How about you? Would you like me to call the waiter over and get you a refill?"

Della pushed her chair back, stood and held out her hand to Perry. "What I would like Mr. Mason, is to go upstairs right now."

"Are you tired baby? Do you want to go to bed?"

"Noooo, I'm definitely not tired, and yesss, I want to go to bed. You see, my parents thanked you but in all the excitement it seems that I've been slightly remiss in my own thank-you's and I can't let that happen. So, if you'll come with me, I'll see what I can do to rectify the situation."

Perry Mason didn't bother to call for the bill. Without a word he threw a couple of bills onto the table and grabbed Della's hand. That night their waiter went home and excitedly told his wife about the couple who left him a twenty-eight dollar tip for three drinks.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The attorney was brought out of his reverie by a pair of delicate hands winding their way around his waist. He turned and looked at Della, her hair tousled, her eyes still sleep laden. He brushed hair away from her face, tugged her closer and cradled her against him.

"Good morning gorgeous," he greeted her quietly. "Why are you up so early? I thought you'd sleep late, especially after all the excitement and ummm…'activity' from last night. Why don't you go back to sleep for a little while. I'll call and order breakfast later or we can go out, whatever you want."

Della looked up and gave Perry the spectacular smile he had missed the past few days. "Good morning to you too, Counselor. We did indeed have quite a bit of excitement last night, but I have a lot to do today. I want to see my parents, then all the women are having lunch at the Russian Tea Room and if I am not mistaken you and the rest of your friends, including Ben and my dad, have tickets to the basketball game at Madison Square Garden. Which is good because believe it or not, I actually have some last minute shopping to do…and Mr. Mason, tonight is Christmas Eve."

"So it is. Tell me, Miss Street, do you happen to have plans for this evening?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I have been invited to spend Christmas Eve with the most handsome, the most wonderful, most loving, amazing man in the whole world. However, there seems to be a glitch in the plans."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. All I know is that it's formal. Beyond that, I'm completely in the dark."

"Well, you know what they say, anticipation is half the fun."

"I believe sir, that the correct saying is that 'the anticipation is greater than the realization.'

"See, it's just like I said. At any rate, something tells me you'll have a wonderful time tonight. I happen to know your escort rather well and I know for a fact that he has a few surprises up his sleeve."

Della crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Surprises huh? Well surprises or not, I have to get a move on. I have a lot to do before seven o'clock." Della extricated herself from Perry's embrace and turned to leave. When she got to the door of their bedroom, she whirled to face him again.

"Oh, you might give 'your friend' a message. Tell him his date just might have some surprises of her own up her sleeve."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Promptly at seven o'clock, the bedroom door opened and Della walked into the living room of the suite. Perry, freshly shaved and looking very debonair in his tuxedo, was sitting on the sofa watching a Christmas program. He looked up and for one heart-stopping moment had to remember to breathe.

Della, always beautiful, was tonight exquisitely, breathtakingly, drop-dead gorgeous. There was no other way to put it. The floor length taffeta ball gown in a deep red with a chiffon overlay and a tight sweetheart bodice fit her as if sewn directly onto her. The overlay was shot through with silver threads that perfectly complemented the platinum and diamond earrings and bracelet Perry had given her for her last birthday. A matching taffeta bolero jacket, silver shoes, and a silver evening bag perfectly accented the stunning gown. Perry stood up as walked toward her as if in a trance. When he finally reached her, he stood frozen, only his eyes moved as he took in every nuance of her outfit. Della smiled softly then reached up and caressed his face briefly.

Perry finally found his voice and took hold of Della's hand so he could kiss the inside of her wrist. "Della, my God, look at you…look how beautiful you are. I…there are no words to tell you." He kissed her soft curls, her forehead, and finally her delicate lids before pulling back to stare at her once more.

"I'm glad you approve, Mr. Mason. And may I say you look rather dashing yourself."

"Thank you, sweetheart. But I can guarantee that nobody will be paying attention to what I am wearing with you by my side. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am although I am still curious as to where you're taking me."

"Well, the sooner we go, the sooner you will find out. Here, let me help you with your jacket."

Della handed Perry her jacket and turned as he helped her slip her arms in and pulled her back against him for a hug. He grabbed his overcoat and in a flurry of chiffon and perfume, they were out the door and on their way to Della's surprise evening.

Perry stopped at the desk in the lobby and asked Mike if their 'ride' was there. Mike smiled and said it would arrive momentarily. Della didn't miss the look that passed between them but before she could question them, Perry was leading her down the stairs and out the main doors of the hotel.

Once outside Della looked around for a cab, thinking that was what they were taking to the secret destination. Perry nudged her and nodded down the street. What she saw made her gasp in surprise and tears threaten to ruin her makeup. A gleaming black carriage pulled by a white horse bedecked in a shiny silver harness was approaching, the driver dressed in a top hat and sitting high atop the carriage. Perry took her hand and helped up into the carriage once it came to a stop in front of them. After making sure she was covered with a thick wool blanket, he put his arm around her and held her close.

Now it was Della's turn to be speechless. As the driver guided the white horse through the beautifully lit streets and around Central Park, Della focused on two things: the beautiful night and the handsome, sexy, wonderful man holding her in his arms.

"Are you warm enough, baby?" Perry asked, tucking her more closely to his side.

"Uh huh, all snuggly and warm. Perry, this is wonderful. It's a perfect night for a carriage ride. Where did you get the idea for this?"

"Remember the day we went for a walk through the park?"

"I'll never forget that day."

Perry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Neither will I. Well, I noticed the carriages drive through the park and I saw you staring at one. So, when we got back to the hotel and you were changing for dinner, I talked to Mike and had him call to make the reservation."

"You never cease to amaze me, Counselor. This is the most romantic thing you've ever done. I'm almost afraid to ask what comes after this."

"You're about to find out. Here we are."

Della looked past Perry at the building in front of them. She was so engrossed with the carriage ride that she didn't realize the driver had stopped in front of Tavern on the Green.

Both Perry and the driver helped Della from the carriage. The driver then wished them a nice evening and let them know he would be back for them later. Mason took his secretary's arm and led her down the brick path to the entrance of the restaurant. Once inside they were escorted to an empty room that Della learned had been set up for them. She was so overwhelmed all she could do was let Perry guide her to the table and pull out a chair so she could sit down. Apparently the menu had already been chosen because it didn't take long for their appetizer and a bottle of champagne to appear. Not long after that, the main course was served and when they were finished eating, Perry brought Della's hand to his lips and softly kissed her fingers. Music began to play and Della cocked her head to one side, a smile trembling at the corner of her lips. One March evening nine months prior, Perry and Della had spent the evening at Max and Judy's. That night the musical version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella_ starring Julie Andrewshad premiered on national television and since the children were on their Spring break from school, they were permitted to watch the performance. It was all Della could talk about for weeks and when the album hit the stores, Perry purchased one for her. Della loved all the music from the show but her very favorite was a song in the second act entitled _'Ten Minutes Ago'_, sung by the Prince and Cinderella after he first catches sight of her and sweeps her onto the dance floor. Although it was a fairy tale Della thought that song epitomized her and Perry's relationship since they had fallen in love from the first moment they met.

"Would you like to….?"

"Dance? Yes sir, I would love to."

Perry led Della out to the small wooden floor and held her close as the handsome vocalist sang his version of the song. The lawyer held his girl close and sang softly in her ear in his rich baritone voice.

_Ten Minutes Ago I saw you,  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling, you gave me the feeling  
the room had no ceiling or floor.  
Ten Minutes ago, I met you  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's,  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms  
and to sing out the news. _

_I have found her! She's an angel  
with the dust of the stars in her eyes.  
We are dancing, we are flying  
and she's taking me back to the skies.  
In the arms of my love I'm flying  
over mountain and meadow and glen.  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again_

_We are dancing  
We are flying  
And she's taking me back to the skies_

In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again

The song ended and Perry led Della over to the window. "Look baby, it's snowing. I think we're going to have a white Christmas."

Tears streamed down Della's face as she struggled to let Perry know what she was feeling.

"Oh Perry, it's beautiful…this whole trip…everything has been perfect and I'll never forget it." Della turned inward and hugged the man she loved, never wanting to let go. At that moment, more than any other time she realized that Perry was her anchor and she would always be protected, taken care of and loved.

Perry kissed her curls and sat down on a nearby chair, pulling her down onto his lap. They were mere inches away and he could feel both their hearts pound as he took a deep breath in preparation for what he wanted to say.

"Della, you know I love you and I would do anything for you. I wasn't going to say anything because I know how you feel but I…that is I wanted to ask you and you'll probably say no, but I'm going to…I just have to ask you anyway…"

Long, delicate, red manicured fingers were gently placed on the lawyer's lips to silence him. As the snow fell outside, the stunning brunette with the sparkling eyes and the million dollar smile that had stolen the handsome attorney's heart the moment he saw her, spoke softly but firmly.

"I love you too, Perry. I love you more than you know…and I believe, Counselor that you have something that belongs to me."


End file.
